Hollow
by Monchy
Summary: Slash! Satine estaba muerta ... El Duque. Ni siquiera tenía energía para sorprenderse ante tal aparición. Repito: slash!


**Hollow**

Satine estaba muerta. No importaba cuanta absenta bebiera, o cuantas prostitutas llevara a su cama, tampoco importaban Toulouse ni la revolución bohemia. Satine estaba muerta. Y Christian estaba acabado.

La pequeña hada verde revoloteaba por la única sala que constituía su vivienda, riéndose, desapareciendo y reapareciendo, acariciando la mano de Christian que aferraba firmemente la botella vacía. Christian estaba tirado sobre su sillón, que había orientado hacia la ventana para poder tener una vista perfecta del Moulin Rouge. A su lado, su pequeña mesa sostenía su máquina de escribir y el manuscrito inicial de la que sería su novela. Si historia, su vida, su amor. Satine. Satine estaba muerta.

Se llevó la botella a la boca, sosteniéndola unos segundos hasta percatarse de que ningún líquido llegaba a su boca seca. Dejó que su brazo cayera sobre el sillón, derrotado, sintiendo como la botella se le escapaba entre los dedos, chocando con el suelo sin llegar a romperse. La escuchó rodar por el ajado suelo de madera durante un tiempo, deleitándose en el sonido que ahora definía su vida. Una botella vacía rodando por el suelo.

Sonrió.

Una risa agria escapó de sus labios cuando una lágrima cayó sobre ellos. Otra lágrima que ya no significaba nada. Satine estaba muerta. Lo único que le quedaba era la botella que ya había dejado de rodar.

Escuchó un paso firme tras de sí, sintió a alguien recogiendo la botella del suelo, no se preocupó en mirar atrás.

Lárgate, Toulouse – le respondió una risa suave y tan amarga como la suya propia. El Duque. Ni siquiera tenía energía para sorprenderse ante tal aparición.

Un poeta típico – susurró la voz profunda, dejando de lado el tono nervioso que había tomado cuando se acercaba a Satine – borracho, ahogado en su propia miseria, llorando la muerte de una puta – hubiese querido golpearlo hasta la muerte, pero no se levantaría de su silla

El Duque permaneció en silencio entonces, tal vez esperando algún tipo de reacción de parte del otro. Nunca llegó. El hombre más rico pasó sus ojos azules por la estancia, era tal y como la había imaginado. Era la imagen más adecuada para la situación presente y para el escritor que, sin acertar a moverse, no desviaba sus ojos azules del club. Hermoso.

Dejó caer de nuevo al suelo la botella que había recogido, obteniendo como regalo el sonido que era Christian.

Te odio – susurró el moreno, desatando de nuevo la risa del Duque

Yo no la maté – contestó simplemente, caminando hasta el sillón y colocándose frente al otro, tapándole la vista del Moulin Rouge. Christian giró el rostro, apartando la vista del otro hombre

El Duque acercó su mano al rostro del escritor. Acarició la mejilla que éste le presentaba con suavidad, para después levantar la mano con rapidez y abofetear el rostro que aún tras el ataque permaneció pasivo.

Mírame cuando te hablo – la mano fuerte del Duque cogió la barbilla de Christian, obligando a que sus rostros y miradas se enfrentaran. Dejó escapar una tercera risa – mira en lo que te has convertido por nadie... ¡oh, el melodrama! – exclamó, descendiendo su rostro sobre el de Christian, respirando su aliento – el escritorzuelo y la puta, hubiese sido una bonita historia si ella hubiese salido con vida, ¿verdad? – el moreno siguió sin reaccionar. Satine estaba muerta, poco importaba lo que el Duque tuviera que decir – bohemios ilusos... – rió de nuevo

¿Qué quieres? – susurró Christian, aún sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por librarse del agarre del otro

Escritor idiota

El Duque sonrió aquella sonrisa suya, aquella que había vislumbrado cuando había creído a Satine suya. Luego descendió con fuerza sobre los labios de Christian, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro cuando éste la abrió por la sorpresa. Todo el cuerpo de Christian pareció reaccionar en un segundo, echándose para atrás inconscientemente. El sillón le mantuvo atrapado contra los labios duros del Duque, que seguían presionándole en aquel beso doloroso. Levantó los brazos bruscamente, apartando al hombre de sí. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó e hizo chocar su puño contra la mandíbula del otro, escuchando casi con éxtasis el sonido del hueso golpeado.

Desde el suelo, el Duque sonrió con autoridad, posando dos dedos sobre el hilo de sangre que surgía de su boca.

No ha sido difícil hacerte reaccionar – susurró limpiándose el rastro de sangre por completo – eres previsible

Antes de poder hacer nada, Christian sintió al otro hombre abalanzarse sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo estrepitosamente. El escritor forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero pronto se encontró con ambos brazos sujetos sobre su cabeza, el Duque ejerciendo presión sobre todo su cuerpo aun borracho.

Ira surgía a través de cada uno de sus poros, respiraba agitadamente, pero el Duque seguía allí, sonriendo. No se sorprendió al sentir una erección presionando contra su pierna, todo el encuentro destilando un toque sexual salido de lo desconocido.

No somos tan distintos tu y yo, Christian – el Duque se aseguró de sujetar sus dos muñecas con una mano, haciendo a la otra descender por su cuerpo – en el fondo buscábamos lo mismo

¡Yo la quería! – exclamó, intentando morderle los labios al otro, una lágrima involuntaria resbalando por su rostro cuando la mano del Duque alcanzó su propia erección

¿No lo ves? – rió el otro – somos exactamente iguales

Te odio

Christian se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo cuando el Duque le penetró con fuerza, empezando un movimiento rápido dentro de él. Dolía.

Lo que vosotros, bohemios de pacotilla, parecéis no querer entender – siguió hablando el otro, sin detener en ningún momento sus embestidas, sin permitir al ritmo ralentizarse – es que el odio es mucho más poderoso que vuestro amor

Basta... – medio suspiró Christian, lágrimas abrasándole la cara – basta

Ella no te quería, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – la mano del Duque liberó los brazos de Christian, enterrándose en su cabello con fuerza

Las manos del escritor fueron directamente a las caderas del otro, arañando, sintiendo sangre correr entre sus dedos. Dolía. Satine estaba muerta y dolía.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el Duque como no lo había hecho antes. Él no era una prostituta barata, una forma de alejar el dolor. Era un hombre, fuerte, anguloso. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba y dolía, pero hacia meses que no sentía algo así. Estaba sintiendo. Dolor y placer y odio y miedo. Estaba sintiendo. Satine estaba muerta y él necesitaba sentir.

Te odio – repitió, ante lo que el Duque solo soltó una risa superior

Lo sé, tal y como tú sabes que ella nos utilizó a los dos

Te odio

Era una puta, y lo único que las putas no se pueden permitir es el amor... se hubiera tirado a los brazos de cualquier idiota que se lo hubiera ofrecido

Te odio – y dolía, dolía, pero por favor que no se detuviera nunca

Todos tenemos un precio

Te odio

El suyo era el amor

Podría haber repetido la misma sentencia durante el resto de su vida, pero su cuerpo se sacudió con un orgasmo violento, enviando al Duque al suyo propio.

El Duque se levantó con frialdad, colocándose la ropa con cuidado, peinándose el cabello rubio con los dedos. Christian permaneció en el suelo, la mirada clavada en el techo. El dolor ahora era físico, pero el escritor agradeció sentir algo que le sostuviera al mundo real. Estaba vivo, y estaba sintiendo.

Sintió un golpe suave en el pecho, y, levantando ligeramente la vista, observó un fajo de billetes perfectamente doblados. No pudo evitar una risa amarga.

Cómprate algo de beber – musitó el Duque sin mirarle – lo necesitas

Sin más palabras, Christian escuchó los pasos firmes abandonar la estancia.

Permaneció tumbado, a medio vestir, esperma seco sobre su ropa, quien sabe cuanto dinero sobre el pecho, mirando al techo. Dolía. Estaba sintiendo. Dolía. Y Satine estaba muerta.


End file.
